divine_sisterfandomcom-20200214-history
Martina Hope
Martina Hope (her username being MARTINAHOPE) was born in, as well as being one of the co-rulers of the currently destroyed city of Valensia. It is unknown if she is a younger or older sibling of Tiffany and Alovia (who are twins). From character data, one can see she possessed dark eyes, dark navy blue hair and a curvy physique, and even though she was often remarked to be tall like a model, however, in actuality she was about average size, and maybe even on the short end (she is much shorter than Valindra but only slightly smaller than Alovia and Tiffany). She also wore large circular glasses. It is not really known how often she was seen or how involved she was with her people or the church, but she is known to be the sweetest and the kindest of the Valensian rulers. Personality As Alovia and Tiffany are both succubi, it can be inferred that Martina Hope was also a succubus. It is unknown if like Tiffany she was unable to feel certain negative emotions such as remorse, guilt or sorrow, or if she somehow was able to feel these emotions. This is due to Martina revealing the true nature of Valensia in a released transcript, whether she revealed these things out of guilt, or a need for justice is unknown. It can be inferred that she did not agree with what her sisters were doing due to the transcript and her demise. Biography Originally the city of Valensia possessed castaway and shut-off community. The little amount known about Valensia from the outside world, led to the island city taking on an air of mystery to outsiders, with hidden secrets only the inhabitants knew. Rumors about the city quickly spread when an infamous paranormal journalist, Greenlegocats123, and their assistant photographer, TheLaughingUnicorn visited. During their visit is also when Tiffany_lux made her first public appearance when Greenlegocats123 has a recorded and onscreen interview with her. In Greenlegocats123's written report of the city, he noticed that while he could not detect any sort of paranormal activity, something was defiantly off about the ocean locked city. A few weeks after their visit to Valensia, Greenlegocats123 strangely became fatally ill and was diagnosed with a terminal illness. The recording of the interview became viral, as a result of Tiffany's attractive appearance and bubbly demeanor catching the eyes of many. It was not long before the gates of Valensia became open, allowing thousands to enter the city for the first time. Around 85,000 people came to Valensia, some went there to discover what happened to the reporter themselves, some came to unearth the secrets the city held, some came to and ended up migrating to the city because they fell in love with Valensia's landscape. Out of the 85,000 tourists, strangely only 200 ever returned home to their friends and families. Most people believe that those 84,800 others simply decided to settle within Valensia, however, not everyone was convinced that is what happened. Eventually, a brave soul came forward about what was really happening, none other than Martina Hope. In a transcript translated from the local language to English, Martina Hope revealed the city's terrible secrets. A good portion of those tourists was brainwashed into joining the city's cult, some of them were tortured in a basement located somewhere on the island, and the rest were turned into human sacrifices, being killed on a nearby mountain. It was not long before this transcript was released to the public by an unknown individual. This led to her being branded a traitor for betraying her sisters, the city and the power she has been given. However, it does not seem that Martina cared for those things. It can be inferred that Martina originally acted as an inhibitor for Tiffany as the amount of scarifies did not skyrocket as they did after Martina's death. Death It was not long before Tiffany found out about the transcript, which led to a confrontation between the two sisters behind the church. Martina did not return alive, her body having been brutally stabbed and torn into, her body being thrown into the ocean by her own sister and killer, Tiffany, never to be seen again. It is rumored that Martina's ghost now haunts the ruined remains of Valensia. Tiffany took the deceased Martina's political power, taking her throne alongside her twin Alovia, ruling the city and used innocent children, foreigners, and refugees for her sacrifices and deranged fantasies. However, this did not go noticed. Thankfully, that transcript opened the eyes of many about what was actually going on within the walls of Valensia and Tiffany's reign of terror came to a rather bloody end.